El hobbit Versión corta
by Orelokime
Summary: Este es un resumen, de el libro El hobbit. Por favor, ESDLA fans, no me peguéis, que es en plan garrulo. Espero que os guste. Reviús, plis.


EL HOBBIT, PARA LUCIFER

Un día, iba un hobbit de paseo con trece enanos (literales) y un mago, y se metieron en una cueva muy muy oscura El hobbit, que es el prota y se supone que le tiene que pasar algo que mole, se perdió, pero encontró un anillo en el suelo, y en lugar de llevarlo a Objetos Perdidos, se lo quedó. El Hobbit engañó a un sapo asqueroso que hablaba y vivía en una charca pestilente, para poder salir de aquel agujero, justo a tiempo, pues el sapo se lo habría comido de haber podido, cabrón que era el bicho.

El anillo lo volvía invisible, además de tener una de mierda que te cagas, y el hobbit lo utilizó para putear a los enanos. Luego se metieron en un bosque oscuro... o negro... no lo sé muy bien, pero a la entrada el mago se largó, poniendo una excusa que no se creía ni él. Allí los enanos le hicieron la puñeta a los elfos, y como los elfos tienen muy mal humor, sobre todo cuando les joden una orgía, los encarcelaron. Pero el Hobbit se escapó de puta casualidad, y se ganó el título de Enemigo de la naturaleza a base de cargarse arañas... ¿O eso pasaba antes? La verdad, no me acuerdo, pero mola, jaja. El hobbit consiguió liberar a los enanos, los metió en barriles de vino y los tiró río abajo.

Llegaron a un pueblo lleno de asquerosos. Ellos también les tenían algo de manía a los elfos, porque regateaban cuando les vendían vino y pervertían a los hombres jóvenes de la aldea. A los enanos y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que tocarle los huevos a un dragón vago que estaba trankilamente en su cuchitril, un poco más arriba del pueblo. Mandaron al pobre Hobbit, que como era invisible, se dedicó a putear al pobre y viejo dragón. Hasta le mangó un copón de oro, una copa de la Champions creo. Pero cm el dragón tenía muy Mala Lexe, decidió levantarse de su montón de oro chapado y plata cutre y arrasar medio pueblo con su aliento de fuego, gritando "Moríos, cabrones, jajajajaja"

Todo el mundo se largó por patas, menos un cabrón, que con una potra de tres pares de cojones lanzó una flecha al azar, y le dio justo en el punto débil... ya hay que tener potra¿No creéis? Dijo que "Se lo había chivao un pajarito"... Ya, claro, y nos lo tenemos que creer¿No?. Sería un buitre en todo caso, porque los muy cabrones se pegaron un festín con las entrañas de pobre y viejo dragón, que no hacía más que disfrutar de su jubilación.

Entonces, el hobbit y los cagados de sus colegas, q no habían movido un puto dedo, se metieron en el cuchitril del dragón, a tocarse los huevos. Tenían casa, y no pagaban alquiler. Unos okupas en toda regla, vamos, viviendo de la herencia que había dejao el pobre dragón pa sus nietos.

La peña del pueblo, que sabía que los enanos y el medioenano eran los culpables de que el Dragón bajase, cabreao, pillaron sus armas, para vengarse. Después se enteraron de q el cuchitril del dragón estaba "hasta arriba de oro" (JAJA), y los 13 enanos y el hobbit, forraos. Y dijeron: "De nuestros impuestos NO va a salir el arreglar to esto"

Pero los enanos, que no son gilipollas, se las apañaron para armar barricadas y las de dios. Y los hombres, los sitiaron. Es más fácil expoliar a un enano que ha muerto de hambre, claro. Pero el Hobbit, que exaba de menos una buena pata de cordero asada, traicionó a los enanos. Entonces, se armó un pifostio acojonante entre enanos y hombres, al que se unieron los Orcos, unos bichos muy feos que siempre kieren bronca, los elfos, que seguían cabreaos por lo de la orgía, y las águilas que se divierten sacando ojos a los cadáveres, y la hostia de gente, ya sabéis, en plan carnicería: brazos por akí, cabezas por allá, charcos de saaangre ect. Entonces, llegó el mago, que dijo :Cheee! todo el mundo kieto! Vamos a joder a los orkos, que son muy feos y todos los demás somos muy wapos" Y todos empezaron a masacrar a los orkos... ;;

Al final, como era mucha peña contra los siete u ocho enanos que quedaban, repartieron la pasta, y todos tan contentos. Bueno, los enanos no tanto. Sobre todo, el Hobbit quedó bien contento, se había escondido durante la batalla y había echao una siesta magnífica. Volvió a su mansión (heredada) con la pasta suficiente como para vivir sesenta años en ella como dios, e irse en su jubilación a un Spa llamado Rivendell, que había visto de pasada a la ida.

FIN


End file.
